Random
by Hinansho
Summary: Drabble, Sakura is called into the Hokage's office the morning of her first day of vacation to discuss something rather personal. They are interrupted by two unexpected people. Sakuracentric. rated T to be safe. mention of NejiSakuShika


A/N writer's block and insomnia put this in my head, I hope you enjoy it...

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Already taken care of.

Haruno Sakura, age 17, rank... newly appointed jonin, no missions or shifts at the hospital scheduled for the next week... she had paid vacation! So why, oh why? was she standing in front of the Godaime Hokage's office at 7 am you may ask. Simple really, she was called in on her first day off and other than that, has no clue as to the reason herself.

She sat in a chair just outside the door and waited to be called in. She wasn't in the best of moods, she had been busy sleeping when the messenger bird had slammed into her bedroom window over an hour ago. Huffing slightly, Sakura let her head fall back against the wall and continued waiting.

Another half an hour later found the door opening to reveal a rather flustered and uncomfortable Shizune, beckoning her into the chambers. Sakura shrugged lazily and rose making her way in past the older medic. Upon entering she found herself faced with an incredibly odd sight...

Gai-sensei, Izumo-san, and her teammate and friend, Hatake Kakashi, not to mention a very uncomfortable Tsunade-shishou. Taking her place in front of the large patched up desk, Sakura observed the men out of the corner of her eye.

Gai looked like he was going to start crying at any moment, Izumo was slouched and yet still somehow managed to look stiff, interesting. But the strangest thing of all was Kakashi, he was fidgeting... he was actually jumpy looking and none of them, none of them would look her in the face.

What the hell was going on? Sakura scrunched up her face confused before shaking her head and shrugging, this earned an odd choking sound from two of the three men at the side of the room.

"Shishou, you wanted to see me?"

"Hai. Uh... Sakura, I need you to choose one of them..." she then mumbled something about sake and how she needed some and she would bet anyone that this wasn't going to end well.

"Um, what for exactly... and why are they all acting so oddly in the first place?"

Gai chose this moment to speak up, Sakura's hands flew to cover her ears, as his loud voice was to much this early in the day,

"Oh poor sweet Sakura! You must make such a hard choice concerning whom shall take the flower of your youth!"

And then the tears came, rushing down his face like miniature waterfalls. Sakura blinked slowly, once... twice and commenced to start laughing nervously.

"Sakura, what the hell is so funny?" Kakashi ground out threw obviously clinched teeth.

"Oh, oh this is... I uh... regret to inform you... uh, how should I put this..."

Just then the door flew open and an angry Nara walked in, bowed curtly followed by a red in the face Hyuga who nodded stiffly. They took up positions on either side of Sakura, who blushed heavily and seemed to try to shrink under their gazes.

"What is the meaning of this, you two can't just storm into my office!"

Now Gai looked confused, though he was still crying. Neji threw him a disgruntled look.

Izumo straightened up and looked more uneasy than before.

Kakashi looked like he had been hit by a bus.

Tsunade just looked a tad bit confused.

"Well Sakura, what were you saying?"

"Um, Idon'tneedhelpwiththeflowerofyouththingy..."(I don't need help with the flower of youth thingy)

"What?"

"She doesn't need any of them helping her with that! We already did."

The jaws all dropped, Sakura blushed wildly before scowling and hitting Shikamaru upside the head, "Great, make me look like a slut you ass!"

She turned and huffed out of the office. All the adults looking from one another their mouths hanging open, Kakashi was the first to recover, "Excuse me????" and he seemed unusually threatening all of the sudden.

Neji and Shikamaru both glnced at one another before beating hasty retreats out of there. The last thing all those who had actually been called in caught of the two young mens conversation as they bolted out the door, was Neji almost sneeringly stating, "Well, look what you've done now Shika, she's pissed and Hatake is going to skin us alive."


End file.
